Life of lies
by kateXhumphrey
Summary: James and Lily survived the night Voldemort attacked them but they disappeared that night without a trace.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my story! I had this idea for a while now. This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so it probably isn't very good. I hope you enjoy the story. Leave a review to tell me what you like about the story and what you don't, no flames! If anyone has a question I'll answer it except if it's part of the story to be a secret.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Prologue

Today is Halloween and it is already late in the evening. Two parents were looking at their one and only son who was playing with his toys. The name of the son was Harry **(Not that it is a surprise)** and I a little older than one year. The two parents were sitting at the dining table drinking coffee and talking with each other about how good their life has been, sure they're at war with an evil wizard named Voldemort but that didn't bother them because of their son. They thought that their life couldn't turn around, more than a whole year they haven't been attacked. They thought that they're save in this house because of all the charms they placed on the house so that Voldemort couldn't get to them.

The mother looked at their son and smiled when she saw how happy he was. She then looked at her husband and saw that he was also looking at Harry. "Look how happy he is, James" Lily said smiling.

James looked up with a smile. "And look how much energy he has, It's almost midnight and he's still playing with his toys," James said joking but it was true, Harry has played the whole day without resting and he's still full of energy.

"That's good, now we know that he's healthy at least," Lily said. The two finished their drink and saw that it was ten to twelve on the clock. "Harry, It's time for you to go to bed," Lily said.

Harry looked up with a baby face. "Mom I not tired," Harry said and continued to play with his toys. His parents already told him that he was a wizard and already learned him a few things. They know that it's against the rules and if the ministry would find out they would be in a lot of trouble but because of how good this house is protected they can't see that they're using magic so they're save.

Lily laughed a bit. She and James were surprised by how well Harry could already talk and walk but that didn't mean that he didn't make any mistakes. "It is ; 'Mom I _am_ not tired,' and not what you said," Lily corrected her son and saw Harry then yawn. "And I think that you're tired," Lily said and she and James began to laugh.

Harry looked at them with wide eyes. "I said I not tired," Harry protested making Lily and James laugh again that Harry made the same mistake again.

Lily stood up and walked to Harry. "If you won't go to bed by yourself I'll carry you to bed," Lily said. Harry wanted to protect but Lily picked him up. The whole way to Harry's room he was the whole time kicking Lily to get free. Because Harry still wasn't very old it didn't hurt her but he was still stronger than she thought he was. When she laid him in his bed she waited until he was asleep which didn't take longer than five minutes.

When he was asleep she walked back downstairs and saw that James was still sitting on the chair. She to a chair next to him without saying anything. The only thing she wanted to do is enough her time with her husband.

After a few minutes they were about to go to bed and walked upstairs but heard that the door burst open. They both looked at each other fearing for their son. They both took their wand out of their pocket and turned around and walked back downstairs. When they saw who was inside the house they both were scared. They both may be powerful but they're no match for Voldemort, no one is, not even Dumbledore and he's one of the strongest wizards ever.

There was one thing that the two were thinking. How did he find us? They knew that Dumbledore put wards in the house so that Voldemort wouldn't find them. When Voldemort saw them he laughed evilly which made the two even more scared. "Guess your hiding place wasn't so secret after all," Voldemort said.

They knew that they were no match for him so they could only hope to get him distracted and then hurt him so that they can get away with Harry. They knew that that was going to be very hard but that was the only chance they had. "How did you find us?" James asked.

"One of your secret keepers betrayed you," Voldemort said. He saw that they both looked angry. He knew that they were angry at him but also at the one who betrayed them. "I'll be so nice to tell you who betrayed you before I kill you," he said smiling evilly. "It was Peter."

Lily and James both growled but didn't say anything. "I just thought about something. I won't kill you two, I'll take Harry from you and make him kill you two and to do it I'll tell him only lies so that he'll believe me," Voldemort said evilly.

"We won't let you take our son," Lily said angry. Before she could do anything with her wand she felt an incredible pain in her body and gasped for air. She let her wand fall and shortly after she also fell. She knew that she wouldn't die from it but she couldn't do anything to stop Voldemort now. She looked to her right and hoped that James could do anything but he was also on the ground.

"Now to get where I came for," Voldemort said laughing and walked past them.

'Please Harry, be safe,' Lily thought before she fell unconscious.

James saw that Lily fell unconscious and he hoped that he would as well. He didn't want to think about how they failed as parents, they couldn't even protect their own son. He knew that it wouldn't take long for him to fall unconscious either. There was one thing that he was asking himself. 'How could he do that to them without a wand,' he thought. He knew that wandless magic existed but he couldn't have done it because he didn't feel any pain in their stomach but in their back which meant that someone hit them from behind.

He didn't have to look behind him and already knew that it was Peter who did it. "Peter," James said furious.

"Good guess," Peter said. "I know that Voldemort said that he wasn't going to kill you but I didn't agree with that," Peter said.

James didn't answer because he also lost consciousness. Right before he did that he heard Harry cry and nothing more. He had the same thought as Lily before he lost consciousness.

The two woke up feeling a burning feeling in their throat. "What happened?" Lily asked not realised their house was on fire.

"I don't know," James said. When he could see again he was shocked that their house was on fire. "Our house is on fire!" James yelled and quickly stood up and so did Lily.

"HARRY!" Lily yelled and then coughed from the smoke that was in her throat. Luckily the fire wasn't that bad but it was already spreading fast and within five or ten minutes their whole house would be on fire. The two quickly ran upstairs. While running upstairs she knew what happened. "Please Harry, be alright," Lily said while crying.

When they walked in the room they saw their surprise of their live. Voldemort was on the ground dead and Harry is still laying in his bed **(I don't know how the thing the babies lay in is called in English.)** and was still breathing. Lily and James looked smiled at each other knowing that Harry was still alive but the scar on his face made the two gulp. James looked at Lily seriously. "We're leaving here and never come back," James said serious.

"But they'll hunt us until they've found us," Lily said while picking up Harry. For their luck the fire was only on the ground floor but it wouldn't take long until it was here as well.

"Then we'll fake our dead and make three fake bodies from us," James said and left the room. Lily knew that it wasn't smart for him to leave this room but she knew that it was the best thing for them to do. If they wouldn't do this then everyone would look for them, friends and enemies. After a minute James walked back in the room with his wand. "Now only Harry's body and then we still have to lay our wands next to out bodies so they won't suspect anything," James said and made a fake body of Harry. Harry also had a wand which was laid next to him so they didn't have to search for his wand.

"Wait," Lily said before James walked out the room. "No one can find out that we're still alive," Lily said. Lily waved the wand over herself and she changed her hair colour. Instead of red it's blonde now and her eye colour is light brown now. Her body changed a bit but not too much. James did the same thing and also he changed. His hair is shoulder length now, his eye colour is light green now and his body also changed a bit. Lily waved over Harry and also he changed but because he's a baby there didn't change much. His eye colour is black now and his hair didn't really change. She also gave Harry blonde hair but his body didn't change expect for the scar which is gone now. He didn't have to change much because not much people know how he looks only James and Lily's friends and family not that it matters now. The only thing that Lily did is make sure that he'll look like them when he's older so that no one will suspects something

James took the two wands and walked to the fake bodies and laid them next to the bodies. He then walked back upstairs and saw that Lily was waiting for him with a crying Harry in her hand. The two jumped out the window and hit the ground without pain. They ran away of the house and luckily no one was looking at them. They saw that almost their whole house was on fire now including the first floor.

 **Hope you enjoyed the prologue of my first Harry Potter fanfic. Reviews would be appreciated, flames not! Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Here comes the First chapter of the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Chapter one**

After one hour walking James, Lily and Harry reached another city and they stopped to sit on a bench. Because it was in the middle of the night no one was outside which was good for them. James and Lilly weren't tired one bit but Harry was, he was even sleeping in Lily's arms. Lily and James looked at each other worried. "How are we going to name ourselves now?" James asked curious.

Lily thought for a few minutes. "Your name will be Erik, my name will be Sasha but I don't know how we must name Harry," Lily said honestly.

James or Erik now also began to think for a name for Harry. After a few minutes James came with a name. "We'll name him Ben," James said.

"Our last name will be Miller," Lily said. "How are we going to tell this to Harry?" Lily asked curious. "He already knows our names so he'll know that we're lying and I don't want him to grow up in a lie," Lily said.

Again James began to think. "We'll find a place where no one can detect magic and then we'll train him all the things that we know so that he can change into his old self. That's the first spell we're going to learn him," James said after a few minutes.

"But how, the ministry knows when we'll use magic so we can't use magic," Lily said.

"I'm sure that not everywhere they can see it, we'll find a place. We also tell him that he can only change back into our real body when we're alone and then we'll call ourselves by our real names. In the beginning it may be hard for us but after a while it won't. We'll tell Harry when he wakes up and explain it to him although I doubt that he'll know what we mean," James said.

"He's smarter than any other baby so maybe he does and if he doesn't we tell him that he must name us Sasha and Erik and tell him in a few years again and then he'll understand," Lily said.

"That's right but now we need to buy ourselves new wands to use magic," James said.

"We'll do tomorrow," Lily said with a yawn.

"Today," James corrected. "We can't stay here for to long, I don't want anyone to find us here," James said.

"Then let's get into the forest, I'm sure that no one is there around this time," Lily suggested and stood up while holding Harry in her hand. James also stood up and followed her. After ten minutes walking they found a bench in the forest.

The three sat down. "Luckily I brought something with us," James said and took the invisibility cloak out of a bag which he took with him for food for a few days. How he did it still surprises Lily but she didn't question it.

"And it protects us from the cold a bit," Lily said shivering not that it was a surprise because it was pretty cold outside now that it November. James placed the cloak over them and they all disappeared.

The next day Lily woke up and saw that Harry was also awake and he was looking around. "We'll tell you everything when James is awake," Lily said not letting Harry go. The only thing Harry did was nod probably because of what happened yesterday. When he saw that Lily and James's hair colour changed he was even more surprised.

When James woke up he and Lily told Harry what happened and why they're all looking different. When the two were finished Harry was still for a few minutes probably thinking not that a child from a year can think a lot. "So I must call you Sasha and Erik when someone is nearby?" Harry asked hoping that he was right.

James and Lily both smiled at him and clapped in their hands. "Very good," Lily said and kissed Harry on his cheek. "Now we're going to buy us all a new wand but don't use magic with it," Lily said sternly. James placed the cloak back in his bag and he and Lily stood up while Lily carried Harry again. They have never been in this city before so it's going to be hard to find a shop where they can buy wands and maybe a newspaper to see if they already stood in the newspaper.

After a few hours they found a shop and walked inside and were greeted by a man. "What do you want to find?" the man asked curious.

"We're looking for a wand and newspaper," James said.

"The wands are located in the back of the shop and the newspaper in front of the pay desk," the man said and walked back to his desk. After ten minutes the three all had a new wand and walked to the desk and grabbed a newspaper. "What's your name? I need it to give to the ministry if you use magic here," the man said.

Lily and James knew that they were in trouble now because if they found out that the names they use aren't real then they're in big trouble, they would probably send to Azkaban for the rest of their lives which was still a long way to go. "My name is Sasha Miller," Lily said and the man wrote her name on a note and the name of the wand.

"My name is Erik Miller and this is our son Ben Miller," James said and the man wrote their names also on the note. James then paid for the wands and newspaper and then left the shop and walked to a bench to sit down. They looked at the newspaper and saw that they were on the front page.

 _Dead in Godric's Hollow_

 _Last night on Halloween the house of James and Lily Potter has been attacked by you-know-who. You-know-who, James Potter, Lily and Harry potter are all found dead in their house. The politicians found out that Sirius Black has betrayed the Potters and has been sentenced to Azkaban for the rest of his life. The house has been burned down but the bodies were still intact. The politicians found out that Harry Potter, a one year old baby, was the one who killed you-know-who because they both were found in the same room. Finally the war is over but at the loss of three brave people._

 _Rita Skeeter_

When Lily was finished with reading she smiled knowing that their trick worked. What surprised her and James was that everyone fell for it. Luckily James and Lilly are rich so they can buy whatever house they want but they know that the chance is small that they will find a house that they want. After a few minutes resting they decided to walk back to the forest they slept last night knowing that here wasn't a house that they can use magic in.

 **Five days later**

Lily woke up again feeling cold. The past five days they slept on the same bench in the forest which was not very comfortable but they couldn't use magic otherwise they run the risk of getting arrested and throw into Azkaban. When Lily opened her eyes she realised that Harry wasn't in her hands. She shook James to wake him up. "James, Harry is gone!" Lily yelled. Luckily it was still early in the morning so no one was walking in the forest.

James woke directly up and looked around and saw that Lily was right. "He couldn't have gone far, he's only one year old," James said and they both stood up. They decided to look in the forest first. If he would be in town then someone would see him and bring him to the police station and then James and Lily would find out but they knew that no one was in the forest around this time so if anyone kidnapped him in the forest they would never see him back and if a Death Eater kidnapped him the chance that anyone found him would even be smaller that he would be found and if anyone found him he would probably be dead.

The two ran through the forest looking everywhere for their son. If they had to then they would use their wands. The whole time they were hoping that nothing was wrong with Harry but they told him that he couldn't leave without them and he never disobeyed them.

After ten minutes running they were already getting tired but they wouldn't stop until they found him alive and if they find him dead they won't rest until they've found the murderer. Luckily it didn't take them long for they heard someone laugh and they knew that it was Harry's laugh. They looked at each other confused. They both were asking themselves the same question. Why is Harry laughing? They didn't need to find an answer because they would find it soon enough.

After a few seconds they began walking again and by each step they set they heard that Harry's laugher was getting harder so they knew that they were getting closer. After a minute they heard him laughing very hard. They had to wait for only a few more seconds because the sound came from behind a bush. When they shove the leaves away they saw Harry on the ground and what they saw on top of him **(No they're not having sex for those who were thinking about it. Serious, a child that's one year old having sex? If you thought about that you're really crazy… Just kidding but serious, thinking about a one year old child that is having sex?)** made them confused, shocked, angry, happy and whatever emotion someone can have. This is the first time in their live that they saw this.

 **Don't you think this is a perfect time to end the chapter? I hope you think it is because you can't change anything about it. If you think to know what** _ **it**_ **is tell me in a review and the next chapter you'll find out what it is. I won't tell you if it is a boy, girl, friend, enemy or anything else. Hope you know what it is otherwise you'll find out the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Answer to guest: They aren't happy with Sirius being in Azkaban but they won't do anything about it because they don't want anyone to find out that they're alive, if they wanted to they wouldn't have ran away, they are going to help Sirius but he won't get out of Azkaban. They are going to 'help' the wizarding world against the death eaters. They do know about the Horcruxes and they will destroy them but I won't explain how they do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

chapter 2

Lily and James looked completely shocked at Harry and then they looked at each other, they never thought that something like that could make a child happy. They looked back at what was tickling Harry. It was the thing that everyone in the whole magic world feared the most and here it was tickling a child like it totally wasn't dangerous. This was the first time that they realised that it was extremely cold and they both were shivering but to their surprise Harry wasn't, he was even very warm.

A hooded thing with a black cloak with two scabbed hands which were tickling Harry on his stomach which was floating above Harry. Lily and James were completely shocked, a dementor, a real dementor was tickling Harry and what surprised the two the most was that Harry wasn't scared of it while they're the most feared creatures that exist and the worst part is that Voldemort controlled them so why aren't they trying to kill Harry? The only reason the two had is that it didn't know that it was Harry.

After a few minutes looking at Harry and the creature the two came back to reality and James cleared his throat making the two turn to them. Harry looked at them surprised and the dementor looked at them without eyes. "Hi mom, hi dad. I sorry that I you but I follow Lucy," Harry said trying to think how to say it correct.

Again Lily and James were confused. Did the dementor have a name? If it did how could Harry talk to it? No one ever talked with a dementor so how does Harry know the name or maybe it's fake. "Why were you following a dementor and how do you know it's name?" Lily asked curious. She wasn't angry because the dementor or Lucy didn't do anything to him so she couldn't get mad at Lucy, maybe she should thank it for keeping Harry safe.

"She talk to me and asked me to follow her," Harry said trying not to make any grammar mistakes but he knew that he would but which child from one year old wouldn't? Harry then turned to Lucy and nodded at her a few times making the two parents confused. They didn't hear anything, they only felt that it got colder. After a few seconds Harry turned back to Lily and James. "Lucy says hello," Harry said.

Serious, could a one year old kid talk with a dementor? Lily and James now walked closed to Harry and Lucy, normally a dementor would try to attack someone against Voldemort but to their surprise it didn't. What surprised them even more is that Lucy reached out her hand or better said skeleton hand. Lily and James looked at each other. Could this day get any crazier for them? After a few seconds Lily decided to shake hands with Lucy and again they were surprised that she didn't do anything. After the two shook hands James shook hands with the creature.

Lily wanted to introduce herself to Lucy but Harry stopped her. "Lucy already knows who you are. I told her that I'm Ben but she knew that I was Harry and also knows you two. She also can read our minds whatever that means," Harry said not understanding. He then turned back to Lucy and saw him nod again a few times and then turned back to his parents. "She say that she can help us with finding a house where the minitry can't find out that we're using magic," Harry said thinking long about how to say ministry. He never used that word before so it was very hard for him to say that.

Lily and James once again looked, can you guess? Good guess, surprised. It took them a few seconds before they realised that she knew that they killed Voldemort so why isn't the creature angry? "Can you really help us? We don't want to have the ministry after us for using magic in this world," Lily said knowing that the creature can't hear them but maybe Harry can translate it for her.

Harry turned to the Lucy and said what Lily said to her. What surprised Harry the most is that he was better in talking Lucy's tongue that his own langue and he never talked this. _"I can talk with them but you've to ask them first if they want to give you their wands because they might want to hurt me for what I want to do,"_ Lucy said. She didn't know that if she gave Harry a dementor kiss that his soul would also get sucked out or not.

Harry turned back to his parents and thought about how he had to say what Lucy said. "Mom, dad, Lucy asks if you want to give me your wands, she says that you might want to hurt her. She can speak with you but then she has to do something," Harry explained hoping that they would want to give him their wands.

The two directly knew what she wanted to do but they didn't know what to say. If Lucy wanted to hurt them she would've done it a long time ago and then she wouldn't have played with Harry and then she wouldn't have asked them to give Harry their wands. Lily looked at James wanting to know what to do and saw that he picked his want out of his pocket and gave it to Harry so Lily did the same. "Tell her that if she hurts you that we'll make her pay," James said threatening.

Harry took the two wands and laid them on the ground because Lucy instructed him. He then turned to Lucy and said what James said and she nodded at him letting him know that she understood. She then took a deep breath (If that's possible) and hoped that she wouldn't hurt Harry as bad as anyone else and then gave Harry a dementor kiss. Lily and James were only inches away from their wands but Harry didn't scream like anyone else. After a few seconds she let go of him. Lucy looked at James and Lily. "Can you give him some chocolate? It'll make him feel better," Lucy said in a sweet feminine voice.

Lily and James looked shocked. First she talked with Harry and then she talks normal English like them and only because of the dementor kiss. Does that mean that she can talk English forever or only for a while? The two picked their wand up again and Lily said something and a strip chocolate appeared in her hand and gave it to Harry and he ate it. "To let you know I can only talk your langue for a while and I can only talk if I do it with Harry because he can talk with us. How longer I give him a dementor kiss how longer I can talk. First I didn't know if it would work so I tried and luckily it did," Lucy explained reading their minds.

"Can you stop reading our minds, we can feel it if you try to read our minds and it's not very comfortable," Lily said.

"I'll," Lucy said.

"First of all why are you helping us if you know that Harry killed you-know-who. We know that you work for him so why won't you try to kill us?" James asked.

"He controlled me and because I'm the leader of the dementors all the other dementor have to listen to me so he only controlled me but now that he's gone he can't control me so I'm free and so are all the other dementors," Lucy explained. "We were good until you-know-who controlled me and now that he's gone he can't any longer control us," she added.

"You said that you can give us a home where the ministry won't see if we use magic, where is it?" Lily asked curious.

They immediately felt it get colder a bit and knew that Lucy took a deep breath. "I know that you won't like this but the only place on the world where the ministry won't see you use magic is Azkaban. I know you probably don't want to live there but you won't be prisoners so you can walk around free and all the other dementors won't do anything to you, the only problem is that it's pretty cold there," Lucy explained.

Lily and James talked with each other first and then looked back at Lucy. "How can we be sure that you're speaking the truth?" Lily asked curious.

"Not but to tell you the truth. We always read a prisoner's mind when he comes to Azkaban so we know if he's there as an innocent or not. If he's innocent we won't make his live so bad but he/she has to stay in the prison. If he/she isn't innocent the prison is the worst there is. Your best friend is there while being innocent so we'll leave him alone. We did this until you-know-who control of us, after that we forced us to treat everyone very bad like everyone thinks we do," Lucy said a bit sad.

"So technically you're saying that you were only bad because of you-know-who?" Lily asked making sure that she understood.

"We do," Lucy said.

"Let Lily and I talk for a while in private without trying to read out mind otherwise we'll stop you," James said serious.

"I'll," Lucy said and let the two talk in private. The two couldn't know if she was speaking the truth or not but they would feel it if she was trying to read their minds not that they could do anything about it but then they would know if they could trust her not that it was an easy job to trust the most feared creatures in the wizard world but she hasn't done anything to hurt them.

After a few minutes whispering with each other they looked up. "We do trust you but we don't trust all the other dementors and don't know if they'll do something against us for living in a prison," Lily said.

Lucy knew that this would happen. Who would trust the most feared things in the world in only ten minutes? "They do trust you but since you don't believe me I can propose you something," Lucy said.

"Then tell us what can make us change our minds," James said impatiently.

"We dementors need someone to order us things just like you-know-who did. Just like all the wizards we dementors can also make an oath. Since all the other dementors have to listen to me I can make an oath with you three," Lucy said.

James and Lily both looked at her curious but Harry didn't understand one thing what they said not that it is a surprise. "Tell us," Lily said interested.

"First of all if you accept the oath you must know that we're loyal to you three only so you've to give us orders and we must obey them and if any of us doesn't do it she'll die for breaking the oath," Lucy said.

"And they all agree with you even if you haven't told them?" Lily asked curious.

"They do and even if they don't then they still have to listen.," Lucy said.

"Let us decide what to do," James said and he and Lily began whispering again. This time it took them ten minutes to come to an agreement. When they looked up they directly looked at Lucy. "We will accept the unbreakable vow if you help us with training Harry to become a better wizard," James said.

"Of course, we'll help you make him a better wizard than you-know-who and Dumbledore together," Lucy said. If she had a mouth the three would see a smile on her face. Lucy then spoke the unbreakable vow. When she was finished the three accepted the vow, Harry only accepted it because his parents told him but if he knew what Lucy meant than he would also accept.

"We know that you can read our minds so we know that you know our real names but we still want that you all call us by our fake names so that none of the prisoners know our names. We want to keep it a secret from them so that maybe we can convince some of the Death Eaters to betray you-know-who so that they'll kill their own people," Lily said.

"We will," Lucy said. "Now take my hand so that I can transport you to Azkaban without the ministry knowing it," Lucy said and extended her skeleton hand. Harry was the first who grabbed her hand because he trusted her the most.

Lily and James looked at each with a smile on their face. Lily then grabbed the other skeleton hand and James took Lily's hand. Lucy then travelled to Azkaban through the shadows. Lily and James didn't completely like it that they're going to Azkaban and especially with Harry, they want him to be safe and they don't think that he'll be at Azkaban. If he isn't safe at Azkaban then they'll leave and find a new home, probably outside the country.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

The three arrived in a cell in Azkaban. The only thing that was in the cell were two beds which meant that the cell was for two people. The only problem is that the bed didn't have a pillows or something so during night it was here freezing and the fact that near a dementor it was always cold didn't make it easier to live here. To their luck they weren't prisoners so maybe they could change the room a bit.

They looked around and really didn't want to stay here for more than a day. All the walls were black and their was almost no light in the cells which would make their live terrible in here. "I have to say that I actually don't want to live here," James said hoping not to have angered the dementor.

"You still have your wands so do what you want with this room but don't let any of the prisoners see that you've your wands otherwise they'll try to break free from their prison to steal your wands," Lucy said.

"And the ministry won't see us use magic here?" Lily asked curious.

"They won't. they didn't place here any wards to detect magic because it's forbidden to have a wand here so they thought that it wasn't necessary," Lucy said. "I'll tell all the prisoners that you live here now and that they can't bother you otherwise they'll be in a world of pain. To train Ben you must go outside so that no one will see you use magic. I don't have any longer the ability to talk with you two," Lucy said and left their cell but turned around when she heard James call her again.

"Can you give Sirius Black a few blankets and pillows so that he won't freeze here to dead. He may be a prisoner but he's innocent and he's our friend," Lily said while holding a few pillows and blankets and gave them to Lucy.

"I will," Lucy said and grabbed them. They were located in the most heavily guarded part of the prison so a lot of dementors were guarding here. Lucy first told all the other dementors about James, Lily and Harry. First they weren't happy but after she told the others who they were they accepted them but it still won't be easy for them to become friends with them. _"Now to inform the prisoners to them,"_ Lucy said to Amie which was another dementor.

" _For who are those pillows?"_ Amie asked curious pointing her skeleton finger to the pillows and blankets.

" _Our innocent prisoner Sirius Black. He's also the best friend of the three and godson of Harry,"_ Lucy explained. Amie then continued her patrol to make sure that no prisoner does anything wrong. _"We've a few people living here now so don't try to do anything to them or you'll regret it,"_ Lucy said in all the prisoners minds. All the prisoners groaned in pain. Every time a dementor spoke in their minds they would get a terrible headache. Lucy then glided to Sirius's cell and opened the door. Because Sirius is only in the prison for a few days he isn't crazy and he won't become crazy either because he's innocent. _"You get this from the three who live here now. They know that you're innocent so they decided to give you blankets and pillows,"_ Lucy said to Sirius in his mind making him groan again. He turned around and grabbed the pillows and blankets out of Lucy's skeleton hands and threw them over himself to warm up.

"Lucky bastard," Bellatrix said from the cell next to Sirius's.

"That's because I'm innocent unlike you. If you didn't join you-know-who then maybe they gave you this also," Sirius said against his niece.

"I didn't join him willingly," Bellatrix said angry. "If I didn't have this mark then I would've betrayed him but because of the mark I can't otherwise I'll die," Bellatrix said angry that Sirius would tell her that she joined willingly.

"For some part you did. If you didn't talk with him that time then he wouldn't have given you the mark," Sirius said.

"If I didn't join him he would've killed me," Bellatrix said annoyed.

" _Silence,"_ Lucy ordered them when she glided past their cells. The two shut up immediately, not wanting to anger the dementor.

After a few minutes Sirius and Bellatrix heard someone walking past their cells. They both looked up and saw Lily and James standing there. Sirius and Bellatrix looked surprised at them that someone wants to live here. "Who are you?" Bellatrix demanded.

"My name is Erik and this is my wife Sasha," James introduced himself and Lily.

"And why do you want to live here?" Sirius asked not realising that it are Lily and James.

"We talked with a dementor and she told us that we can live here, we didn't have a house to live in so we accepted it," Lily said.

"Haven't you heard that dementors are bad?" Sirius asked curious.

"We do but she told us the truth. She told us that they were being controlled by you-know-who but now that he's dead they're free again and Lucy was actually very nice," Lily said.

"And you believe her?" Bellatrix asked curious.

"First Sasha and I didn't but she then vowed to us that they won't do anything and that they do what we tell them to do," James said.

"Then tell them to free me, I'm innocent. I didn't betray my best friend's family," Sirius said sad that they're dead.

"We know that you're innocent but we can't. What should we tell the ministry. 'I talked with a dementor and she told us that Sirius Black is innocent.' If we do that we'll join you because they think that we're crazy. The only thing we can do is make you live here the best we can. Until you're proven innocent we can't do anything for you but trust us we'll make sure you won't suffer here," James said with a smile knowing that they can help their friend to make his life not so bad while he's in the prison.

"At least you can help him. I'm stuck in this prison for the rest of my live while everyone is thinking that I'm a stupid Death Eater. I didn't even chose to join them," Bellatrix said angry.

"Maybe we can help you with that," James said and she looked at him with hope.

"How?" Bellatrix said quickly.

"You can break his vow with him if you make a vow with us that you'll protect all the innocent and do what you can to stop all the other Death Eaters," James said.

"I'll," Bellatrix said with a smile knowing that she can get rid of that stupid mark. She then stood up and walked to the door of the cell and attended her hand to make the vow with James. James grabbed her hand. She said the vow to James and then she let loose of his hand and walked back to her bed. She rolled her sleeves up and saw that the mark was gone which made her smile widely.

Lily then said something and again she had a blanket and a pillow in her hand and placed it in Bellatrix's cell. "It's a gift from me," Lily said.

"There are two other people that I know that didn't want to become Death Eaters," Bellatrix said hoping that they would help.

"Who?" James asked. Lily and he are now thinking the same thing; getting as much Death Eaters to join them but most of them won't join them because they chose to join Voldemort on their own will.

"The two Malfoy's. they joined so that their son was safe," Bellatrix said.

"We try to find them as fast as we can and help them," James said. A second later they heard Harry laugh and Lily and he knew that Harry was being tickled again. After a few seconds they heard a prisoner yell 'shut up' loudly making the two parents and Lucy furious.

Lucy flew out of the cell Harry was in and flew to the prisoner. _"You should shut up before I make you!"_ Lucy yelled furious in the mind of the prisoner making him yell in pain. After a minute the prisoner stopped yelling which meant that Lucy stopped doing things with the mind of the prisoner.

Lucy then flew back to the cell of James, Lily and Harry to play with Harry again. James and Lily also walked back to the cell to watch Harry and Lucy play with each other. Luckily the cell they had was beginner than every other cell and if it wasn't enough they would use two cells. The cell now had three beds, a heater, a table to play games if they're bored.

 **Five years later**

James and Lily were now looking at Harry who was visiting all the nice prisoners to have a talk. These past five years have been very good. They were now all friends with Sirius and Bellatrix, they even made some Death Eaters switch sides including Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, it were only around six Death Eaters excluding Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa but it was a beginning. It didn't matter if many Death Eaters betrayed Voldemort because in the end they would loose.

These past years James, Lily and Lucy learned Harry already spells, potions and gave Harry some books about the history of the magic world, magic books and potion books so that when he goes to Hogwarts he has an advantage over the other students. Harry can already use magic without a wand and he's probably an even better wizard then most wizards/witches are when they're finished with Hogwarts but that's because he's taught by a very good wizard and witch and he's also trained by the dementors. James and Lily also have improved but not as much as Harry because he's still young he learns faster. What surprises James and Lily the most is that Lucy and the other dementors learn Harry even spells that no wizard knows about which gives him an even bigger advantage of everyone.

There is one thing that James and Lily don't like what Lucy is learning him and that's how to change into a dementor. They don't want Harry to feel on other wizards/witches but because he can change into a dementor he can also read other peoples minds and he can block others out of his mind. Normally only the powerful wizards/witches can read someone's mind and to keep someone out of his mind is even harder.

Sirius and Bellatrix are very happy that the Potters live here so they aren't bored a lot of time. Every time that Harry practices magic he does it outside Azkaban and then he also changes to his old self. The three all like how they really look more but they can't do anything about it or everyone finds out and they hate that, they don't want to get popular for something that Harry did while he was one year old. He doesn't even know what he did or how he did it so if Voldemort would attack them again, if he could, then he would probably die.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 4

 **Seven years later**

The last seven years went by very fast for James, Lily and Harry. Harry was a very powerful wizard now. He even made a few spells by himself that only he controls and a few are also controlled by Lily or James. He also created a spell that the dementors are immune for E _xpecto Patronum._ Harry did this as a thanks for the dementors for helping him get a strong wizard. He also calls Lucy mom but only because James and Lily agreed with it. Harry knows Lucy as good as James and Lily. The three still tried to convince Death Eaters that Voldemort was bad. If they didn't join they never tried to fight with them unless the Death Eater attacked them first but they never killed one to avoid getting to prison not that it would really matter for them.

The best part of everything is that no one found out that the 'bodies' of James, Lily and Harry aren't real and each year when one of their birthday's is they're being honoured for killing Voldemort. Every time they have to laugh when they see an article about them and each time the prisoners look crazy at them. Sirius and Bellatrix are now very good friends with James, Lily and Harry and so are a few other prisoners but all the Death Eaters hate them because they tried to convince them that Voldemort was bad.

The three woke up by the sound of an alarm which was the first time they ever heard that. the three stood up and walked to the cell door to look what was happening. They saw that all the dementors were in chaos and saw that Lucy was coming to them in a hurry which was the first time. _"Do you mind?"_ Lucy asked Harry and he shook his head already knowing what was going to happen. Like all the other times Lucy gave Harry the dementor kiss so that she could talk but always when she did Harry couldn't sleep very well so she only does it when it's very important.

Lucy looked at the three and saw that Harry was already eating some chocolate. "You better leave, Sirius and Bellatrix escaped the prison and the Aurors are coming and if they find you three here you're in big trouble," Lucy explained.

The three knew that Sirius and Bellatrix were planning to escape because Sirius taught Bellatrix how to change into an animal so that the dementors couldn't detect them. That was one thing the dementors shouldn't learn the three; how to keep anyone out of their mind or parts of it. "You know that Sirius didn't do anything and Bellatrix didn't do it willingly so technically their both innocent," James said defending their friends.

"We know that but the Aurors and ministry doesn't and if they find them before us they won't get send back to Azkaban," Lucy said.

"Then we'll tell the ministry the truth about Sirius and tell them that Bellatrix was forced to kill others so they can't send them back," Lily said agreeing with James.

"Clean your cell and leave but teleport with the way we taught you so they can't find out," Lucy said. "Do you know where they went?" she asked curious.

"Probably Hogwarts, the chance that Peter is there is big so Sirius wants to get revenge on him and Bellatrix will follow him," James said.

"Then you also go to Hogwarts so that when they're arrested you can help them because the ministry and Dumbledore won't believe a Death Eater and a betrayer," Lucy said.

"Guess we must go there. I hope Snape isn't a teacher there or I'll kill that bastard," James said and the three then used their magic to make the cell back to a cell.

"He isn't so bad," Lily said.

"He's a Death Eater. That's the only reason why we didn't send Harry to that school. I don't want him near a Death Eater," James said angry.

"Now we've to and he won't do anything to me because he doesn't know who I'm and if he tries to attack me he'll regret it," Harry said. After a few minutes the room was back to an cell and the three used the shadows to travel in.

"We'll ask Dumbledore if he needs new teachers so that we can stay near you if anything happens and to find Peter so we can prove that Sirius is innocent," Lily said.

"How will we convince him to let us teach there?" James asked curious.

"I'll have a talk with him and after that he'll let us teach there and you know that Dumbledore can't say no," Lily said with a smile.

"How long will it take for everyone to know that Sirius and Bellatrix broke out of Azkaban?" Harry asked.

"I bet that it stands in the Daily Prophet tomorrow," James said and Lily agreed. "Let's find Albus," he added.

"That won't be hard. I bet that he still is at Hogwarts. The only problem is that we can't go to their by our way of travelling or we can get in trouble for entering Hogwarts during summer break without an invitation and not being part of the school," Lily said.

"Then we owl him and ask for a job and if he wants to talk with us he can find us in the hotel we stay in," James said and ordered Harry to call his owl because there is still a possibility that Dumbledore remembers James and Lily's owls. Harry called his owl and a few minutes later he flew to him and landed on his shoulder. Lily wrote something on a note and then told Hedwig, Harry's owl, to go to Albus to give him the note. Owls always knew how to find the person the note went to so they knew that Albus would get the note.

The three then searched for a hotel to stay in for the night. When they found a hotel James paid to stay for one night and then the three walked to their room. They didn't mind sharing a room because they've done it for their whole life.

After a few hours they heard a sound on the window and saw that it was Hedwig who tapped on the window with his beak. Harry opened the window to let Hedwig in and saw that he already had a note bound around his leg. Harry took the letter of his leg and wiped over Hedwig's feathers as a thanks and also gave him something to eat.

Harry opened the letter and read it our loud. _We could use new teachers on our school for a few subjects and your son, Ben Miller can join our school and will start as third year at our school. I'll come tomorrow, 17 August, to talk with you about which subject you can teach the students._ The three found the note short but everything that they needed to know was in it so they can't really complain about it.

"Let's stay here for the day and wait for the headmaster to come. We can use a bit of rest without a dementor and thousand prisoners next us," James said joking making them all laugh. The rest of the day they stayed in the

The next day the three were patiently waiting for Dumbledore to come to their hotel room. when it was late in the afternoon they heard a knock on the door and Harry walked to the door and opened it and a old man with a beard revealed himself. Harry attended his hand and Dumbledore shook it. "Nice to meet you Ben Miller. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I'm the headmaster of Hogwarts," Albus introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you professor," Harry said politely and let the man walk inside and then closed the door.

The two walked to the couch and Harry let Albus sit on the couch while he took a chair. James and Lily introduced themselves. "So why do you both want to teach at Hogwarts?" Albus asked curious.

"We didn't have any jobs so we thought that it was good to do something so that we wouldn't be bored for the rest of our lives," James lied.

"Ben, why did you decide to come to the school this year and not two years ago?" Albus asked looking at Harry.

"I never got a letter that I could come to the school so I didn't know of it until my parents told me about it. How they know about it is a mystery to me," Harry said.

"That weird, normally everyone gets a letter to come to the school," Albus said thinking why Harry didn't get a letter. "It doesn't matter that much. I'm glad that you decided to come to our school," Albus said with a smile. He then looked back at James and Lily. "Which subjects can you teach?" Albus asked curious.

"I can learn everyone Flying, Dark Arts and Defence against Dark Arts," James said.

"I can teach the students Charms, Herbology, Dark Arts and Potions," Lily said.

Dumbledore thought for a while about what he should let them teach the other students. "I already have a new teacher for Defence against Dark Arts but I think that you can help our other teacher with it so the students learn two different techniques because that subject is very important for everyone," Dumbledore said looking at James.

"I'm fine with it," James said with a smile. This was always his favourite subject with Flying so he has nothing to complain.

"Then you're the other teacher Defence against Dark Arts," Dumbledore said with a smile. He then turned to Lily. "You can become the teacher Dark Arts if you want to, I don't have a teacher for that subject right now," Dumbledore suggested.

"I'll teach them that then," Lily said smiling.

"I'll see you at school 1 September. You must get your books in Diagon Alley and if you need a wand you'll also get it there. You must aboard the train in King's Cross Station Platform ¾," Dumbledore said.

"Thank you for the info," James said.

"I'll be going now. Make sure you're careful. I don't know if you read the newspaper but Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange escaped from Azkaban," Albus said.

"We know," Lily said and Albus then left the room and closed the door. Lily then turned to Harry with a serious face. "There are a few things we need to talk about," Lily said serious for the first time in years. "There are a few people you can't befriend at the school. The first of them is Ron Weasley, he may look nice but secretly he's an asshole just like his parents, it's better that you trust no one from their family unless you can read in their mind that they won't do anything bad," Lily said.

"And then there are those people from Slytherin except Draco because we know that his father isn't a Death Eater. All the rest you can't trust," James said also serious.

"I'll," Harry said rolling his eyes. He can read everyone's mind so why did they actually even bother to tell him those things.

"And make sure that if Snape is a teacher that you make his life a living hell," James said smirking. It doesn't matter how many years have passed he and Snape are still enemies. It's a surprise that they both are still alive.

"I know that he's a Death Eater but maybe we can also make a vow with him so that he doesn't have to follow Voldemort's orders if he is still alive," Harry said. Normally they didn't say Voldemort's name except when it's only the three of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 5

Today the day was that they would go to Hogwarts. Harry already bought all his school books for this year a while ago. The three left the hotel a few minutes after Dumbledore left. The three went back to Azkaban and saw that most of the dementors were gone to find Sirius and Bellatrix including Lucy and Amie. The three were now walking to the train. They were still very early so the chance that anyone was at the train was very small. When they reached the train they walked inside and went to the back of the train to take a seat so that no one would bother them.

After one hour the train started and luckily no one sat in the same car as them. The three closed their eyes again so they could catch some sleep. Normal people around this age try to get away from their parents as much as they can but Harry doesn't, his parents and him have a strong bond which is unbreakable.

The three woke up when they heard and fell the train stop and saw that the windows were frozen and they immediately knew what was happening. "I'll go and talk with her," Harry said and stood up. He didn't know who it was but all the dementors were females so he just called her she

"Make sure that no one gets wounded," Lily said and closed her eyes again so that she could get some more sleep.

Harry was already more than five minutes walking through the train and still hasn't found the dementor. He saw that all the students were shivering from the cold or from fear which made him smile a bit. No one knew how nice the dementors really are, they should stop making preconceptions about other people or in this case creatures.

After a few minutes more walking he saw a dementor standing in a door opening to another room. He walked to the room and looked through the window and saw that there were sitting seven people and one of them was a teacher who was sleeping. Harry looked at the name on the suitcase and knew that the teacher was a friend of James and Lily. 'Now I can see what kind of friends my parents had,' Harry thought with a small laugh.

The dementor was with her back to Harry so she didn't see him. Everyone in the room except Remus Lupin because he was asleep was afraid of the dementor. All the other students looked at him in fear because of the dementor and they were shivering from fear probably. The dementor also looked at Harry in surprise. _"I'm sorry, I didn't see you here,"_ Tania said.

Harry looked at the dementor with a smile. _"It's nothing but you can leave the train now. Sirius isn't aboard on it. I also don't want you to scare everyone on the train,"_ Harry said. Everyone was looking at Harry in surprise that he wasn't afraid for the dementor and that he didn't have it cold.

" _Sirius has to be onboard. This is the first train that goes to Hogwarts,"_ Tania said.

" _Just leave the train. You can find him at Hogwarts. Also, don't forget about the vow. You must obey my parents and I otherwise you'll die and I'm sure that you don't want that to happen because you didn't listen to me,"_ Harry said serious.

" _I'm sorry. I'll leave the train now,"_ Tania said and glided out the door opening.

Harry opened the door again because Tania closed it and looked at the other student. "Are you alright?" Harry asked politely.

"We're because of you," a girl with red hair said.

"How did you do that? We thought that it was going to kill us whatever it was" a boy with blonde hair asked curious.

"They're not dangerous, maybe they look scary but it didn't do anything to me so you shouldn't be worried," Harry said hoping that the students would listen to him.

"We thought it was going to kill us," another boy said.

"Did it do anything to you otherwise I'm going again. I came to make sure that it didn't do anything," Harry said.

"It didn't do anything," a girl with blonde hair said. "Are you a first year because I haven't seen you here before," the girl said again.

"You'll find out soon enough. If you don't care I'm leaving again, I need to catch some sleep," Harry said with a yawn.

"Let us introduce ourselves first. I'm Hermione Granger and I'm a third year now," the blonde/ brown hair girl introduced. "I'm a Ravenclaw," she said.

"I'm Cho Chang and I'm a fourth year student," a Chinese said. "And I'm a Ravenclaw," she added.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and I'm also a third year," the blonde boy said. "I'm a Slytherin," he added.

"I'm Neville Longbottem and I'm also a third year," the second and last boy said. "I'm also a Ravenclaw," he said.

"I'm Luna Lovegood and I'm a second year student," another blonde girl said. "I'm a also a Ravenclaw," she said

"And I'm Ginny Weasley," the red girl said. "And I'm a Gryffindor," she said not so happy.

When Harry heard the name of the last person he froze because their parents said that the Weasley's were not who everyone thinks they're. Harry quickly read everyone's mind to see if anything was wrong with them and luckily it wasn't. What surprised Harry is that Ginny is a nice, caring girl not like his parents said but he would talk with them about that later. "Is anything wrong?" Hermione asked realising that Harry was looking shocked.

"Nothing is wrong," Harry said quickly.

"Who're you?" Ginny asked curious. "We must have a name from the person who saved us," she added with a smile.

"You'll find out at school," Harry said and left the room and closed the door.

"That was weird," Draco said when Harry was out of sight.

"It was but I think that this isn't the last time we've seen him," Cho said.

"I only wish that we had his name," Hermione said.

"We'll find out just like he said we would," Ginny said with a smile.

"There is one thing that I'm sure of, he isn't a first year because he's to big for one," Neville said.

"I agree with you but you know what scared me the most?" Hermione asked and everyone shook their head. "His eye colour, they were completely black. It looked like he didn't even have any emotions," Hermione asked while shaking a bit.

"I have never seen anyone with black eyes before and never pay attention to someone's eye colour," Draco said.

Harry just reached the room his parents were in and walked in. When he dropped on the he realised for the first time that the train was driving again. He looked at his parents and saw that they were still asleep not that it was a surprise to him. They did wake up early this morning. He also closed his eyes to sleep a bit more but his mom spoke to him. "Did you find her?" Lily asked curious.

"Yeah, and the funniest part was that everyone was scared for their live. I want to know how much people did pee in their pants?" Harry asked laughing.

"I was scared of them the first time as well so I'm not surprised actually," Lily said with a smile. "Did you make any friends?" she asked curious.

"No but the room the dementor was in was the same room where a Weasley was and Draco Malfoy," Harry said and heard Lily say something about a Weasley.

"Did you read the mind of the Weasley?" Lily asked curious.

"Yes, I found out that she's the youngest of the family and she wasn't someone who will use anyone or who makes fun of anyone. She's also smart, not as smart as me but still smart," Harry said with a smile.

"So she isn't like her parents?" Lily asked curious.

"No I don't think so," Harry said. "Can you help me with one thing. What is the best house for me. I found out that all the Weasley's are located in Gryffindor but I also know that you, dad and Sirius were located in Gryffindor but I don't to sit in the same house as a Weasley if you say they're nothing but bad news," Harry explained thinking.

"The best house for you is Ravenclaw. I'll talk with James to ask him if he agrees with me but I think he does. It would be better for me, James and Sirius to be located in Ravenclaw as well," Lily said with a smile.

"You know that Remus Lupin is also a teacher here at school. I know he's a friend of you so I looked in his mind to see which subject he gives and he gives the same as dad. Isn't that coincident?" Harry asked laughing a bit.

Lily looked surprised to hear that. "That stupid werewolf," Lily said joking.

"Guess you're together again only don't know Sirius and Remus know it," Harry said laughing.

"I can't wait to tell James about it. Now I'm going to sleep again, I'm still tired," Lily said and closed her eyes again.

"Remus was also sleeping," Harry said thinking that Lily would like to know. Harry heard her giggle and knew that she heard it and liked it. "Goodnight mom," Harry said and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight son," Lily said with a smile.


End file.
